


Doll, What Are You Doing?

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, No Sex, Out of Character, Teasing, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Someone once told you that, if you sucked on a guy’s fingers, he would lose his mind. Now it’s time to test the theory.





	Doll, What Are You Doing?

Your sister always said something that was now on your mind for days.

 _‘Suck on a guy’s fingers and watch his soul leave his body.’_ She always said to you.

Well, now you wanted to try it but had no one in your mind.

Okay, you  _had_  someone in your mind but wasn’t brave enough to try.

“You’re staring,” Natasha said by your side.

You shrugged. You actually  _were_ staring at Bucky’s butt right now. He was hot.

You had had a crush on him ever since he came to the tower, and you actually flirted a lot, never leading to anything more than a few looks and words.

“He has a nice butt.” You said aloud, not caring if anyone would head. “And sinful thighs.”

You heard Bucky chuckling and he turned around.

“You do love my thighs, doll.” He noticed.  “Almost too much.”

You smirked.

“They are strong. Thick.” You licked your lips.

Bucky sat by your free side and Natasha rolled her eyes in exasperation.

“Bet they are a good ride.” You spread honey on over your pancakes.

He smirked.

“Of course you do.” Bucky bit his toast. “You can try them when we finish this, uh?”

You heard Tony’s exaggerated exasperated and looked at him with an annoyed gaze.

“Won’t you fuck him already?” He exclaimed.

“Who says I’m not?” You arched him an eyebrow.

Bucky chuckled, eating his food without saying a word, and Natasha rolled her eyes.

“I’m out.” She stood up.

You chuckled to yourself, concentrated on your plate. Your mind went back to your sister’s words for a moment, still curious if she was right.

_God… Only if you had the opportunity._

You were pulled back to reality when Bucky’s fingers touched your chin, where a bit of honey had fallen.

“Always messy, doll.” He said to himself, pulling his fingers from you, but you held his wrist.

Not thinking twice, you opened your mouth and put his two fingers inside it, licking his warm skin and sucking softly. You had your eyes closed, and opened them when you heard a low and  _sexy_  sound coming from the man in front of you.

Bucky had  _moaned_.

You started at the man in front of you without moving a muscle. His eyes were dilated, his jaw clenched and his breathing fast.

_Fuck._

“Doll.” He whispered darkly. “What are you doing?”

You moved your head back, his fingers making a ‘pop’ sound when passing through your lips and licking them for a moment.

Your eyes traced his raising chest, and your gaze fell on his bulge. Damn, he was hard.

You licked your lips again, looking at his face again.

“Bucky…” You whispered.

 _That_ was his trigger.

“Dammit, woman.”

In a second, you went from sitting by the table to sat  _on_ the table, your lips crashed against Bucky’s and his hands all over you.

Only then, you noticed how you were alone. Well… At least at that moment.

“Oh no. Not in my kitchen.” Tony exclaimed when he entered the room. “Get out of here, you horny dogs.”

Bucky didn’t even flinch. He grabbed you by the hips, your legs wrapped around his waist, and walked to his room without giving the surprised team a single look.

When you got there, he threw you on the bed and licked his lips.

“You’re all mine now.”


End file.
